


30 Day Writing Challenge

by softsocks (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day writing challenge featuring youtubers. My friend told me i should do it so i am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Select a book at random in the room. Find a novel or short story, copy down the last sentence and use this as the first line of your new story.
> 
> Excerpt taken from The Splendour Falls by Rosemary Clement-Moore.

_Eighteen may be young to know you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, but I felt like this had been several lifetimes coming, and didn't want to waste a moment of this one._

I've been in that many relationships, I've lost count. None of them have ever lasted more than 6 months. I used to think it was them, but now, as my newest ex promptly slammed the door, figuratively and literally, on our relationship, I realise it's me. Boyfriend after girlfriend and so on, no one seems to stay. There's only one person I know I can tell, who won't judge me because he is the best person I know.

I go to my room and open up my laptop, loading up Skype. I log in and see he is on. A small smile graces my face as I press the call button. He quickly accepts and I sit there, waiting as it buffers and his gorgeous face appears on screen. We talk for hours, leading from my crappy love life to his education. A genuine smile soon appears, and I realise how much I like him. I've had a crush on him since we met, me being the nervous fan and him, the confident and cool youtuber. We hit it off quickly, finding shared interests. We started skyping and texting after that, continuing conversations we hadn't quite finished, even if it was hours later. I thought of him when I was in school. I thought of how the sun glints of his ink black hair, how his eyes glint and sparkle whenever he gets excited about something. I was falling for him, hard. And there was nothing I could do.

It was on this particular Skype chat, I noticed him looking nervous. I asked him what was wrong, and he shrugged it off, but I knew him too well by then. So I pressed on, asking him again and again what's wrong, assuring him he could tell me anything, I wouldn't judge. He eventually got sick of my constant nagging, and agreed to tell me. I sat there in silence as he talked, letting his heart out and releasing all the thoughts that had been bothering him. I sat in shock once he had finished, not believing it was true, and unsure what to say next. I collected my thoughts and spoke the only thing that could ever have been said in that moment.

"I love you too."

_Eighteen may be young to know you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, but I felt like this had been several lifetimes coming, and didn't want to waste a moment of this one._

I made a vow, years into our future, and I haven't broken it since.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Write about a character who lost something important to him/her.

_Shit. Shit, Shit, Shit. Where the hell is it?_

I ran around my room, lifting my covers, flipping over my mattress, throwing clothes in every direction from the floor and the cupboard. Everything on my desk was thrown aside, drawers flung out. By the time I was finished, my entire room was a mess. Clothes, books and general miscellaneous things were scattered around my room. If my laptop wasn't in the lounge, it would probably be broken.

"Dan? Are you in here?" I heard Phil ask, knocking lightly on my door. Even now, when we practically share bedrooms, he still knocks if he knows I'm in. It's sweet. But now, is not really the time…

"Uh, yeah." I said. I can't deny it, and there's no way of escaping him now. I'll just have to make something up, he can't know.

Phil walked in, and stopped at the doorway. I'd say it was from shock or surprise, but it's more the fact that he physically couldn't move any further.

"What happened in here? It's looks like a bomb went off in the middle."

"Are you calling me a bomb?"

"Of course not. I just want to know what happened."

"I was…I was uh, cleaning my room."

"You've made it messier." He pointed out.

"Well, yes. This is just how I clean it. If you don't like it then you can just leave."

"I think I might. Let me know when you're done."

He blew me a kiss, and I blew him one back. He turned around, as if to leave, but then faced me again.

_Just when I thought I had gotten away with it…_

"Where's your ring?"

"Pardon?"

"You're ring." Phil says, stepping closer, or at least as far as he could.

"Oh, I took it off because I was going to have a shower."

"Then why are you cleaning your room."

"Couldn't find my towel. You know how I get; I would lose my head if it wasn't screwed on."

"True. You could have just asked, I would have gotten you another one. Or you could have gotten another one."

"I know, I was just, embarrassed." _That's right Dan, play the embarrassment card, you may be able to bring this back._

"Embarrassed?"

"Yeah. Because I lost a towel. I lose everything, including towels now."

"You don't need to be. Jeez, I lose my glasses or my contacts every other day. Next time, don't hesitate to ask, okay?'

"Sure." I said, silently wishing him to leave.

"I'll help you clean this up after you have a shower, okay? I'll just get you a towel now."

"Yep."

He looked at me, and I knew he wasn't convinced, at all. He still left for a towel, and I took a last, frantic look around my room, when I saw something glint. Heading over to the window, I saw the ring, a simple silver band, sitting on the sill. How it got there I don't know, but I have it now. I slid it on to my finger, and felt comfortable. The sign of my other half was there. I was never going to lose this again.


End file.
